Father knows all
by bec7012
Summary: SHEYLA: just a little piece of fluff based on a challenge: the last time i saw my father... COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, cha cha cha... **

**A/N: Based on a challenge a friend of mien found somewhere... just a little piece of Sheyla fluff. **

Something wonderful was hanging in the air at Atlantis base: the sun was shining brightly in the authors best attempt at pathetic fallacy, the birds were singing in a similar fashion and Carson was whistling as he strolled down a corridor. Happiness it seemed was contagious.

As Teyla Emmagan lay safely wrapped in the arms of her husband all seemed right with the Worlds. Had anyone told her, even a year ago, the path her life would have taken she'd have declared them mad, or at the very least to have a over active imagination. 'Married, to an Alien descended from the ancients?' The idea was simply preposterous, but here she was: Mrs Teyla Sheppard for exactly 19 hours and 43 minutes, and God, or whoever was out there, knows she was happy.

As she felt the stirring movements of the chest on which her head rested snugly the smile on her face grew.

"Morning," came her husband's voice sleepily.

"Good morning," she responded the smile now set broadly across her face, "sleep well?"

A smirk appeared on her husbands face, "oh yes," he replied, "And I must say this is a sight I enjoy waking up to."

Teyla blushed slightly as she noticed for the first time that she had, during the night, half thrown off the covers, and her naked body sprawled the bed and across John was a lot less hidden than she had thought.

"Well," she sighed teasingly running a finger across his chin, "you'd better, cause your gonna be stuck with it for the next, I don't know: 40 years at least"

Some time later, the couple were fighting the need to get up.

"No," insisted John, "if we get up now, we'll be stuck dealing with the hangovers everyone will have from yesterday, and we'll have to help with the clean up effort! If we stay here no one will dare disturb us, for fear of what they might walk in on!"

Teyla smiled appreciatively but added, "we can't stay here forever you know."

" I don't see why not!"

She smiled again, "well my father did always use to say I'd do something unusual with my life" she concluded, "but I doubt spending all of it in bed with you was what he foresaw."

Her light-hearted comment had a different effect to the one she intended as a rare serious look spread across her lovers face: "you know" he said slowly, "I think that's only the second time you've mentioned your father to me."

She shifted a little uncomfortably, "well, it's not a topic that has come up often."

"Still," he said, "I'd like to know: we are married now. I'm supposed to know all your secrets!"

"Hah," she mocked, "and you've told me all of yours I suppose. Come to think about it: I don't think I've ever heard you mention your father!"

He shook his head, "nuh huh" he said childishly, "I asked first."

"Fine" she conceded, "My father was a great man: he looked after me from a young age, raised me to be the son he needed me to be," she paused, "that came out wrong. It probably would have been better if I'd been male…"

John spluttered interrupting, "not from my point of view!"

She smiled again, "no, probably not! Besides if I was a male the only team member I could have married would have been Weir!"

"That would have been interesting," commented Sheppard dryly.

"But my people needed a leader," continued Teyla, "and my father was determined I would be the one they needed, male or not! He loved me, and I loved him: I remember this one time when I was a child I got scared and thought the wraith were coming when we had a thunder storm. He sat up all night with me telling me stories about… about everything from kings to birds to keep my mind of the wraith. It was so unlike him: unlike the dignified, controlled leader he usually was. All he cared about that night was his daughter. As time went on I think he was proud of me: he told me I would do great things, for my people and myself, that I'd live an interesting life."

John smiled, "he sounds wonderful, I think you should talk about him more."

She looked down sadly, "the last time I saw my father we rowed, badly. I'd neglected some duty I should have done, I can't remember what: and then he was taken by the wraith. The last words I said to him were words of anger…" A tear was appearing on her face as her husband once again took her in his arms and whispered comforting words in her ears.

" I'm sure he knew you loved him, and I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Somewhat calmed and her mood a little less low, Teyla looked at her husband with a twinkle in her eye, "ok buster, now it's your turn."

Sensing a need for a lightening of the mood, and seizing the opportunity to avoid this topic he began: " The last time I saw my father he was wearing a dress and playing the ukulele…"

Teyla looked at him seriously for a moment, before her broad grin from earlier returned: "one day" she said brightly to her husband, " I will trick you into a serious conversation comes."

"And when that day comes," he replied equally brightly, "I'll be ready to catch when you feint of shock."


	2. Chapter 2: Role Reversal

**Disclaimer: i still don't own cha cha cha.**

"Happy anniversary," smiled John, pulling a rose from behind his back as he entered his quarters and handing it to his wife.

"3 months," she said mock sternly "is not an anniversary."

"Maybe I'll take my rose back then" he responded teasingly reaching to grab the rose as she snatched it out if his reach.

"No," said Teyla, "this was a gift, you can't just take it back."

"Fine," said John haughtily, "I'll just wait here til you get me a present too."

"Hmmm," said his wife thoughtfully, "close your eyes and you shall receive."

Performing the rather difficult task of raising an eyebrow cheekily at the same time as closing his eyes, John whispered something that sounded like "I think I like where this is going."

Moving in close and planting a gentle kiss on her husband's lips Teyla smiled, "there you go."

"Humph," sighed John playfully, "that was a bit of a disappointment, I was hoping for something a little more R rated."

"Well," smirked Teyla, "that's all your getting… for now."

"You're mean to me," he said as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Nuhuh," she said sternly pulling away, " we need to talk about something, er, maybe you should take a seat."

Sitting down on the couch a serious look spread across his face: "what have I done?"

Teyla sat down next to him: "Nothing, I mean: John do you remember when we were first married we talked about our family…"

"Is this because I never told you about my dad?" he interrupted confused; "because I can if you want…"

"I would yes, but tha…" began his wife.

"My father wasn't a great man like yours, he probably wasn't even a good man: he drank, he gambled and he never really worked."

"John, I…"

"No Teyla," he said a little sharply, "if I don't tell you now I probably never will."

She nodded, silenced by his determination.

"But he was a good father, at least for a time. We spent a lot of time together, playing ball in the yard, watching TV together just hanging out. He was great, I remember when I was really little he used to call me 'champ'," John smiled wistfully, " and he was so proud when I made the football team. But as I got older, and I relied on him less we sort of drifted apart and then when I was at college: he left my mom. He found someone else, someone younger and I guess he loved her, at least he said he did that one time that he called. I never really forgave him: mom was so upset and then the first time he called after I found out I said so many mean things to him… he called again, a few times, but I just didn't answer: I didn't want to talk to him. He even wrote once, but I was just so mad I burnt it. I haven't spoken to, or heard from him since"

"You regret it?" asked his wife, now snuggling affectionately against him, aware that the opportunity to raise the topic she had wanted had passed.

"Yeah," he agreed, " I wish I'd spoken to him again before I came out here, I feel like I've missed my chance."

"Don't worry," she said firmly, "you will find a way to go home again, and then you can take me to meet your father."

" I know, but…" he began a little unsurely

"No buts," argued Teyla, "everything will be fine," she paused thoughtfully," as long as you don't 'ditch me for a younger model' is the correct term, I believe. In which case you will die a horrible painful death and never get the chance to show me your world."

He laughed lightly, "thank you Teyla."

"For the death threat?"

"For being you."

She smiled, "ok, now I better go and put that rose in water." Standing to walk across the room she began to feel really light-headed, "I," she began weakly as she fell to the floor.

"Very funny," said John, " Teyla?" As he began to suspect she was not kidding he shot up worriedly, "Teyla? Are you ok?"

Picking her up gently, he carried her quickly to Carson at the infirmary.

"What happened?" asked the doctor, his accent clipping the words, " it looks like she'd feinted?"

"Well she did say she would if we ever had a serious conversation."

"No," replied Carson calmly "it's seems more likely to be a slight side effect of her pregnancy. She'll be fine, in fact I expect she'll wake up any second."  
Sheppard's face went pale with shock as he choked out the words, "pregnant! She's pregnant?"

"Well yes," said Carson embarrassed, " I diagnosed her this afternoon- I presumed you knew, couldn't wait to tell you: said something about an anniversary gift…"

A dissatisfied look spread across the major's, still shocked face " and all I got her was a rose."

The End.


End file.
